You don’t need to be here
by CrazyTiff
Summary: OS Huddy - "Et si crier soulagerait un peu ?" Accouchement Cuddy - Suite de ‘Sex please’, de ‘Don’t beg me.. Do it’ et de ‘Supplément Câlins’ mais vous n’êtes pas obligé de les avoir lu pour comprendre


**Auteur :** Tiff

**Ship :** Huddy

**Disclaimer :** Not mine ! Mon clavier écrit tout seul et j'y peux rien hein.

**Genre :** General. Pas du tout NC17 mais vu que c'est la suite des autres…

**BR adorée :** Delph

**Résumé :** Et si crier soulagerait un peu ?

**Notes :** Suite de 'Sex please', de 'Don't beg me.. Do it' et de 'Supplément Câlins' mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de les avoir lu pour comprendre (mais c'est ++ avec).

Le prénom et le sexe du bébé a été choisi avec Jess. (Merchiii)

**You don't need to be here**

Cuddy pouvait citer des dizaines de raisons qui la confortaient dans le fait d'être une mère célibataire. Elle aurait pu. Avant tout ça. Un nouveau cri franchit ses lèvres. Elle n'essayait plus de contrôler. Elle essayait simplement de ne pas s'écrouler au milieu de son salon.

Le canapé, son nouveau meilleur ami. Elle y était appuyée depuis de longues minutes. N'osant pas faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient du téléphone… Elle restait immobile. Elle se récapitulait les derniers évènements de la nuit.

Elle avait beau être un médecin, elle avait peur. La douleur et sa régularité lui annonçait déjà un travail avancé et la rupture de la poche des eaux avait confirmé tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais réclamé une présence à ses cotés mais là elle n'était plus trop sûre. Elle se sentait incapable de partir seule.

Elle avait toujours été prévoyante. La valise posée dans l'entrée, la liste de numéro accrochée au téléphone et une petite chambre prête à accueillir son bébé. Même si ça relevait du miracle, elle avait réussi à prendre une douche. Elle était prête.

Elle inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et oscilla jusqu'au téléphone. Même si la première chose qu'on lui conseillait de faire était 'd'appeler le père', ce n'était pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

Une sonnerie angoissante puis une autre.

'_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital,__ Nurse Gupta, que puis-je faire pour vous ?'_

Elle fut immédiatement soulagée. Une voix. Elle n'était plus seule.

« Bonjour Gupta ici le Dr Cuddy. J'ai. _Elle marqua une pause et serra les dents._  
_-Dr Cuddy bonjour ! Vous êtes matinale aujourd'hui. Comment se passe votre fin de grossesse ?_ »

Un son grave s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle n'allait pas y arriver, pas toute seule. Son interlocutrice s'inquiétait à l'autre bout du combiné et elle commençait à lui poser mille et une questions. Elle devait lui donner les informations nécessaires.

« J'ai perdu les eaux… Il y a plus de 30 minutes.  
_- D'accord. Détendez-vous Dr Cuddy.  
- Un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._ Me détendre ? Vous rigolez ! Impossible !  
_- Intervalles entre vos contractions ? »_

Cuddy grogna. Si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la liste des questions à poser, elle n'était pas partie ! Elle répondit sagement à quelques unes. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus reprocher à cette infirmière de faire son boulot.

Elle lâcha le téléphone à une autre contraction. Il fallait qu'elle appuie, qu'elle se cambre. La douleur la prenait en bas du dos et était de moins en moins supportable.

La voix sortant du téléphone semblait un peu paniquée. Cuddy le reprit en main après de longues secondes.

« Je suis là. Vous pouvez m'envoyer quelqu'un ?  
_- J'ai fait partir une ambulance. Elle devrait arriver dans moins de dix minutes. Vous voulez que je prévienne quelqu'un ?  
_- Non.  
_- Même pas le Dr…  
- Elle la coupa._ Faites attention au nom que vous allez donner. Parce que je serai capable de prendre la force qui me reste pour vous égorger.  
_- Je ne préviens personne donc. On se voit tout à l'heure Dr Cuddy. Courage. »_

Elle raccrocha. Les rumeurs avaient été de bon train et le nom du Dr House ressortait dans pas mal de cas. Il avait quand même participé à deux échographies 'pour le fun' et avait souri à la vue d'un 'parasite junior'.

Il avait fait plus qu'elle lui avait demandé. Durant toute sa grossesse, ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et même si Wilson était celui qui l'aidait le plus, il avait été là. Il ne s'était jamais imposé, n'avait jamais émis le moindre souhait. Elle avait su apprécier les moments où il venait, comme elle avait su se débrouiller sans lui.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas.

« Dr Cuddy ? Vous êtes là ? »

Ils croyaient quoi ? Qu'elle allait s'enfuir ? Elle n'avait même pas la force de se lever. Ils la trouvèrent appuyée sur le canapé, mi-couchée. Ils l'aidèrent à se lever et l'installèrent dans une chaise roulante.

« Vous voulez qu'on avertisse le pèr… »

Son collègue le remit à l'ordre en un coup de coude. Ils n'étaient pas tous au courant de la situation. Lisa haussa les épaules et répondit.

« Contentez-vous de faire en sorte que je n'accouche pas dans l'ambulance. »

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta. Même si elle était en train d'accoucher, elle l'impressionnait. Difficile de ne pas être intimidée par la patronne. Il ne fallait absolument pas la décevoir. Sirène enclenchée, ils arrivèrent en un temps record à l'hôpital.

Ils la laissèrent sur le brancard afin de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible en salle de travail.

House négociait le sandwich de midi avec Wilson lorsqu'ils virent débarquer Cuddy, bruyante. Difficile de la manquer. Si bien qu'ils furent stoppés net dans leur conversation. House la regarda disparaître dans l'ascenseur et reprit un dossier. Wilson oubliant le mot discrétion :

« House ! Tu n'y vas pas ? »

Il le dévisagea, lui, ainsi que les médecins présent dans la salle. Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi à la question. Pourquoi devrait-il être présent ? Il n'était pas le père. Techniquement oui mais Cuddy ne voudrait sûrement pas de lui dans un moment si intime.

Il haussa les épaules et repartit à la recherche de son patient.

« House ! Ne fais pas ton adolescent et va la rejoindre ! »

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, reposa le dossier et prit sa canne en main. Il frotta sa barbe, regarda autour de lui et se lança.

Il fit une entrée remarquée dans la salle de travail. Ils s'arrêtèrent, tous, quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Lui, il ne regardait que Cuddy. Il observait son visage inquiet, la douleur qu'elle essayait de supporter en s'agrippant à la table.

Prenant une grande respiration, il s'en approcha et lui prit la main. Elle se retourna, fixa son regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être là…  
- Vous non plus. »

Elle sourit. Elle était dans cette situation par choix, par envie. Et c'est avec la même déduction qu'il était venu la rejoindre. Sa main se referma sur la sienne. Elle se sentit entourée.

« Lisa ? _La sage femme avait repris la parole._ On ne va pas pouvoir faire la péri.  
- _Elle grimaça, c'était un risque. _Ok. Combien ?  
- 7.  
- Au moins j'en ai plus pour très longtemps.  
- _House, étonné._ Vous avez mis combien de temps à appeler ?  
- _Gênée._ Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

Il ne rajouta rien. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas finalement. Il l'imaginait très bien essayer de tout contrôler pour rester le plus longtemps chez elle. Elle avait dû attendre de perdre les eaux et d'avoir des contractions à la limite du supportable.

Il resta immobile un long moment. Se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire réellement. Pouvait-il promettre quelque chose à Cuddy ? Ou était-il simplement là, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être, pour le moment ?

A l'extérieur de la pièce, il pouvait deviner les agitations. Les bruits familiers d'un hôpital. Le stress quotidien, les alertes inquiétantes, les cris des infirmières… Ici, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

« Ok miss Cuddy, vous allez pouvoir pousser à la prochaine contraction. »

Il sursauta quand la sage femme lui donna un tissu humide. Aider la mère. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Il en était presque à se demander si Wilson n'aurait pas été mieux pour ça. Mais lorsque Cuddy lui lança un regard inquiet, il se surprit à déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, il le sentait.

Des cris, des encouragements, la pièce était devenue beaucoup plus animée. House prit quelques secondes pour changer de main. Remarquant ce subtil geste, Cuddy lui lança.

« Te plains pas. C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation !  
_S'il y avait encore des doutes sur l'identité du père, ils se dissipèrent à cet instant précis.  
_- Ah ben on se tutoie maintenant. Cool ! On va pouvoir coucher ensemble ! »

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Qu'il était con celui là. Puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur les instructions qu'on lui donnait. Chaque poussée l'épuisait un peu plus et il y eut la délivrance, enfin. Elle donna tout, se moquant des sensations désagréables. Tout pour enfin entendre crier sa fille…

« Vous voulez couper le cordon ? »

House fronça les sourcils mais ne déclina pas l'offre. Il resta auprès de Cuddy alors qu'on offrait les premiers soins au microbe. Il attendit sagement qu'on les laisse seuls pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se laissa séduire par cette petite main qui agrippa son doigt.

« Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?  
_Le vouvoiement n'était jamais vraiment parti.  
- Elle sourit, attendrie._ Zalya. Tu… Vous…  
_Il aurait peut-être voulu donner son avis.  
_- J'aime bien. _Dit-il simplement._ »

Une fois transférés dans une chambre, ils demandèrent à rester seuls. Cuddy lui laissa une place sur son lit pour 'soulager sa jambe'. Il se surprit à les trouver mignonnes ensemble mais la poitrine de Lisa devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle apprécia son bras autour de sa taille mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait froid. Et il l'embrassa pour la 'féliciter'…

A l'extérieur de la bulle, beaucoup de rumeurs circulèrent mais personne ne voulut vraiment y croire… Et pourtant…

FIN


End file.
